


That moment when...

by keiyoko, mayonnaise_is_here



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gay, M/M, its trash so dont take it seriously either, self indulgent fic so be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyoko/pseuds/keiyoko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayonnaise_is_here/pseuds/mayonnaise_is_here
Summary: Athos touched something he shouldn't have and now the Slepnir has to deal with two living memes. (OC x Ethos) (OC x OC).





	1. this is why athos isn't allowed on missions anymore

"So what are we supposed to be doing?" Athos asked, looking at the console. "Press these buttons?"  
"No, you idiot. Our objective is to gather as much information as possible then leave." Phobos replied with a roll of his eyes.  
"What if the buttons have info?"  
"Then by all means, press one."  
"Um, I think that maybe we shouldn't-"  
"Stop being such a worrywart, Abel."  
"I'm gonna press that big red one."

Athos reached out and slammed his palm against a button, which apparently was the wrong thing for Athos to do because all of the sirens went off. Loud and piercing, it shocked all of the Fighters and Navigators. Phobos was the first to recover. Grabbing Athos by the collar of his spacesuit, the Navigator proceeded to violently shake the Fighter.

“I told you so-”  
“SHUT UP.”  
“Let’s get out of here!” Helios yelled, pointing towards the ship’s loading dock.

Everyone ran out the doors, trying to make it to their starfighters with what little information they had gathered. God knows what kind of security system the aliens had installed in the place, and no one was eager to find out. 

Selene, being the closest to the exit, suddenly halted. There were two guys lying on the floor, wearing civilian clothes. Ethos was debating whether the air inside the ship was breathable or not, since the unconscious humans weren’t wearing any protective gear. 

“What the hell?” Cain snarled, getting a look at the newcomers.  
“Let’s just take them back to the Kepler and get the hell out of here.” Praxis muttered, picking one of the fallen men up. Helios grabbed the other one.  
“Are you sure this is a good idea? What if they’re aliens and they try to kill us like the Anglers did?” Athos mused.  
“Not helping,” Phobos grunted.

All of the pairs made it to their respective ships as the countdown started. Abel nervously tapped the navigation sphere as the bright red numbers over the airlock ticked, most likely counting down in a foreign language.

“Hey, I can read that!” Athos crowed. There was an ‘oof’ as Porthos probably elbowed him, and then the starfighters left the alien hangar. They all managed to get clear before the ship they had been exploring exploded behind them in a fiery burst. 

There was a crackle of static before Commander Cook’s voice filtered through over the radio. “Did you glean anything useful?”

Abel was the first one to radio back. “We managed to extract some data files before Athos set an alarm off. On the way out, we encountered two unidentified humans, and we’re bringing them to the ship.”

“Are you sure they’re humans? Hayden and I are not looking forward to a repeat of the last alien excavation.”  
“It’s highly unlikely that they aren’t human,” Selene replied. “If they are aliens, then they must be some copycat species, or maybe shifters.”  
“Bring them aboard. I want reports on this incident by morning, and we’ll have a debrief.”  
“Yes, sir.” The Navigators replied. 

 

There was a crowd as the exploration team pulled into hangar bay C. Their commanding officers (sadly) were present, arms folded, expressions painted over with a familiar ‘we need to talk’ face. Keeler was the only one who looked mildly worried, like a secondary mother. 

When the Fighters and Navigators exited their ships, the crowd cheered at their safe return. The cheering lessened as Helios and Praxis pulled out their respective guests. Encke and Bering watched the maybe humans, waiting for them to wake. Hayden did his best to clear the crowd away, letting the teams pass through after their flight. Selene caught the wink Hayden gave to his Fighter, and Abel swears that the Navigator looked downright murderous.

 

It took quite a bit of discussion. Cook wanted to lock the humans in the brig, but Bering wished to keep them above deck. Keeler agreed; if the two boys really were humans abducted by the aliens of the ship, they would be scared and confused about why they were chained in a cell. In the end, it was decided that they would be kept under careful watch in Cook’s office until they woke. Out of caution, the two of them were put into office chairs, and then taped together. Why use rope when you could never go wrong with duct tape?

(Phobos argues that if the ‘humans’ have claws they can shred the tape. Helios reassures him that duct tape is stronger than alien nails.) 

It didn’t take very long for them to wake up. The colonial-like one was the first to sleepily blink, taking in his surroundings. It took him a bit, but he seemed to realize that he was somewhere strange, and taped to a chair. 

“Terrence,” he said, using what minimal space he had to slap at the other human. “Wake up. Dude, c’mon, I know you aren’t dead.”  
“So you speak English.” A voice said. The boy jerked, surprised at the third person in the room.  
Eros had been assigned to guard duty (as a favor he owed to Cain,) and was honestly bored. Watching two unconscious dudes wasn’t that entertaining. Honestly, there probably wasn’t any possible scenarios where it would be entertaining. 

“Are you really human? I’ve never seen such outdated tech before.” He commented, tossing a phone in the air. “The last time Enix made these, it was like, soooo 1840.”  
“...Enix? 1840?!” The boy stuttered, looking horrified. “That’s the Samsung Galaxy 8! It came out months ago!”  
“Samsung? Wow. You aliens must have it hard. Samsung hasn’t been around in a long time. Oh. before I forget; what’s your name? I don’t want to introduce you as Dude 1 and Dude 2.”  
“I’m...Kaito. That’s Terrence. Why are we duct taped to a chair???”  
“Precautions.” He said with a shrug. “I’m Eros. Welcome to the Kepler.”

After some careful negotiation, Kaito was untaped and given his phone. Said phone, (“Outdated lump of aluminum!” Eros yelled) was unsurprisingly dead. And there were no available chargers that would fit the phone. 

Terrence woke up an hour or two later, just about as disoriented as Kai had been, except more sleepy mumbles. 

“Kai, what the fuck, this isn’t funny.” The boy protested, struggling against the tape. “I’m never letting you in my house again, I swear.”  
“It wasn’t me. Ask Space Ranger over there.” He jutted his chin at the guy in black.  
“Space Ranger is supposed to find his commanding officers when, and I quote, ‘the two weird alien bozos are done with their beauty sleep’”  
“Wonderful. Kai, what do we do in the meantime?” Terrence asked as Eros left the room.  
“Nap?” The other boy suggested.  
“Sure.”

“They’re asleep again???” Terrence heard, along with the whoosh of an automated door. He blinked, seeing more people in the same weird clothes enter the pristine office. This time, there were also people in white. They didn’t exactly look happy.

“Kai, there’s more space rangers in here.”  
“Wghat…?”  
“Space rangers. More of them. White ones too.”  
“Ew.”

“So, tell me. Where do you two come from?” Hayden asked, steeling his fingers. He gave what Kai guessed was supposed to be a pleasant looking expression but made it look disturbing to some degree. Kai wouldn’t trust this dude to any extent if they had met under normal circumstances.  
“Earth? America, if that helps.” said Terrence.  
“Mm. And how did you get to an abandoned alien ship? If you lived on Earth, there was no way you could’ve gotten all the way past the Ceta Zeri system.”  
“The what system? Look, neither of us know anything about Ceta Zeri thingy. I was with Kai, and we were napping at my house. The next thing I know, I’m taped to a chair in some strange ship, being told that we’re being held captive.”

One of the men in black gave a shrug. “Tape is useful against aliens.” A dude in white hit him on the shoulder.  
“Helios means that it’s a good way to tie someone up without rope.”  
“Can we get back to the interrogation? Who knows what freaky-deaky powers they have.” said a man in white with platnium blonde, nearly white, chin length hair.  
“Back to the questions. How much do you know about an organization called the Federated Alliance?”  
“What? Is that from Phineas and Ferb? It sounds like it would be in a Phineas and Ferb thing.” said Terrence.  
“Nah, I don’t think so. It does sound evil though. Are you guys the bad guys?” Kai mused.  
“Sir, it really looks like they don’t know anything,” a different boy in white noted. He had green streaks in his bangs. Maybe he’s dating the dude with blue streaks. Terrence speculated. 

“I don’t believe I asked you, Abel,” Hayden sneered. Abel looked offended and gave a little huff. “Now if you two really come from America, then who is our current president?”  
Both of the humans made a face at the inquiry. “This dude who looks like a Cheeto; Trump.”  
“Hm...that was a trick question, I’m afraid. The democracy that used to preside over America was abolished around 2008, nine years ago.”  
“Is that a joke? I know people hate Obama, but to say that he wrecked the government is a little much.” Kai muttered.  
“Do you think this is all a joke?” One of the other guys in white said, slamming his hands down on the desk. Terrence guessed he was some type of superior based on the way the other space rangers flinched.  
“It seems like one, and you guys aren’t making sense,” Terrence offered, doing his best to shrug in his confines of tape.  
“We’re getting nowhere with these two!” Someone threw their hands up in the air. “Just through them in the brig and sentence them the next time we go on shore leave.”  
“I still don’t know where we are, but I am personally not a big fan of the whole ‘being thrown in the brig’ thing,” Kai protested. “We’ve answered your questions, haven’t we? We’re from America, we don’t know what the Federated Alliance is, and the last time I checked, our oligarchy was still intact and a grandpa with a badly done spray tan was in charge.”  
“Despite that, I find it hard to believe. A Trump has never run for the head of the Alliance, America no longer is governed by an oligarchy, and so forth. For alien intelligence, you aren’t very good at it.”  
“For the love of fuck; we aren’t aliens! I’m about as human as Rooster Hair over there, unless he isn’t a human, and then pretend I didn’t say that.”  
‘Rooster Hair’ looked ready to punch the boy, and probably would have if a guy in white hadn’t held him back.  
“Fuckin little shit, the next time you call me ‘Rooster Hair’ I’ll make sure that you won’t be able to breathe ever again.”

The three men sitting around the table excused themselves, leaving the room. No one knew what it meant, but Kai and Terrence figured that it couldn’t be good.

 

When they came back, both of the ones in white looked upset. The dude in black kept a neutral expression.

“So what’s the verdict?”  
“We’ll give you two a test. It will be compiled from information relevant to the timeframe you two seem to know about. If you pass, then we’ll accept that you’re human. Fail, and we will presume you’re aliens and will be dealt with accordingly.”  
“Yeah sure, bring it.”  
“Wait. Does it have math in it?”  
“..No. It’s related to history.”  
“Good.”

After they got out of the tape, Hayden handed them each a datapad. There was a bunch of multiple choice questions, along with some short answer and essay questions. Thankfully, there was no math involved.

1\. Which of these are considered ‘memes’  
a. Pepe  
b. dat boi  
c. Kermit the Frog  
d. all of the above  
e. none of the above

Kai burst out laughing. The other white-clad officer gave him a quizzical look. 

2\. The last known use of the guillotine was the same year Star Wars came out. True or false.  
3\. When did the ‘Parking Lot Rumble: The People vs Historical Figures happen, where did it happen, and who was in it?  
a. 2005, The White House, George ‘Liar’ Washington and ‘Short Fuse’ Hamilton  
b. 2016, a Denny’s parking lot, Short Fuse Hamilton and Macaroni Noodle Jefferson  
c. 1879, Monticello, Macaroni Noodle Jefferson and fite me Jackson  
d. 2020, Tinder, fite me Jackson and Short Fuse Hamilton

By the end of the ‘test’, Kai and Terrence were dying of laughter. It had some history, but was mostly composed of things that the space rangers probably didn’t know anything about.

The results were tallied, and unsurprisingly, both of them scored 100%. The cluster of people in the room were honestly surprised. It was a test that not many aced, especially not the younger people who took it. 

“I guess that settles it.” A guy in black said. “They’re human. Now what? We’re in the middle of an operation, so returning to Earth is not an option. There aren’t any shuttles onboard that can withstand the trip back either.”  
“Hold on, Encke. I want DNA tests done before we officially declare them human.”  
“Why didn’t we do that in the first place?!” Kai demanded. “That would’ve saved us time, and I wouldn’t have all these tape marks!”  
“Reasons I will not disclose. At any rate, you are now part of the crew for the Alliance ship, the Kepler. Hayden, Bering, and I are the commanding officers of the ship. Encke and Keeler are Lead Fighter and Lead Navigator, respectively. They will assign you to a pair of navigators and fighters to study and teach you. Any questions?”  
“Do we have to wear the saran-wrap uniforms?”  
“Yes.”


	2. the alliance needs better food and new uniforms

“Hello Kai, Terrence. I’m Keeler, the Lead Navigator. Terrence, you’ll be stationed with Ethos and Praxis until we return to earth, so ask them if you need anything.  Kai, you’ll be with Eros and Adonis.”

“Just for basic training?”

“Yep!  They’ll teach you the fundamentals of piloting a starfighter.  Feel free to consult with any of us on the red team.  That’s all of the people who were in Cook’s office earlier.”

“And why do we have to be part of the _Kepler_? “

“Any other ideas?  It’s either this or being bored out of your minds.  Believe me, there’s not much to do on a battleship like this one.”  Keeler flashed the boys a smile brighter than the sun.  Kai felt like he’d been blinded.

“Oh, and one other thing.  You and Terrence will be rooming together, on 3C, bunk 13.  313.  The datapads and wristcomms have maps and directions, so you shouldn’t be able to get lost at any point.  Good luck!”

Once they were clear of the office, Kai and Terrence gave each other a look.   Their respective babysitters guides were in the process of leaving the room.  A boy with fluffy platinum blond hair and a dude with an eye patch were assigned to Terrence while Kai got the first space ranger they met.  If he had a partner, they were nowhere to be seen.  

“Guess I’m stuck with you, aren’t I?”  Eros asked, lightly elbowing Kai in the hall.  “It’s a good thing that we’re on a battleship, otherwise Keeler would’ve crammed you in 315 with me.”

“...So you don’t have a Nav-whatever?”  Terrence asked.  “I figured you didn’t but…”

“No, I have a Navigator.  His name’s Adonis; he’s in the medbay for injuries.”  His expression trailed off a bit, but neither boy pried.

The other two space rangers assigned to babysit them rushed over.  “Sorry to keep you waiting!”  The fluffy one, Ethos, called.  “Abel wanted to make sure that we’re all alright with training Terrence and Kai.”

“Yeah, obviously.  I wouldn’t’ve volunteered if I wasn’t.  Although, Cain might have to help me out with this.  He owes me shit, and he knows it.”

“You’re still mad at him?”  Praxis asked, tilting his head.  Kai and Terrence jokingly said _pirate_ in their heads.  

“Of course I am!  Fighters don’t do that to other Fighters!”

“Pardon me, but who are you?”  Terrence asked, gesturing to the other two men.

“Oh, I’m Ethos!  I’ll be your Navigator instructor, I think.  That’s Praxis, he’s going to be the Fighter instructor.  Just ask if you need anything.”  

“Will do.”

The five of them went on a tour of the aft deck of the ship.  Ethos was brightly showing both recruits the main control room.  It was filled with different levels of computer stations and fancy equipment.  Everyone in the room was clad in white, save Eros and Praxis.  

A boy with chin length hair looked up as the group passed his station.  “Oh, it’s you guys.  Aren’t Fighters banned from the control deck?  Something about diplomatic incidents.”

“It’s perfectly fine for them to be here,”  Ethos countered.   “As long as they don’t flip any switches or send out comm links, it’s okay.”

“Right.  I’m going back to my data encryption.”

“That’s Phobos.”  Eros explained once they were out of earshot.  “Don’t mind him, he just acts like a spoiled princess.  Deimos is the poor sap stuck as his weapons jockey.”

“Weapons jockey?”

“In the Alliance, we fight the Colterons using dual cockpit starfighters.  Navigator flies and lines up targets, Fighters shoot.  Fighters are the ones in black and Navigators are the ones in white.  Navs operate mainly from the control deck, while Fighters stay down below.”

“Okay.  How does the system work?  Are you assigned permanent partners?  Or is it temporary?  What about a lottery system?”

“Calm down, it’s permanent pairs.  That is, until they need to be subbed out.  Adonis’s been out for a month or two now due to injuries, so that means I’m also grounded.  No flying for me until my Nav is back.”  Eros said.  “I think you two’ll be paired with each other unless you go whining to the CO’s about reassignment.  Up to you to figure out who’s who, but I guess it could be settled by aptitude.”

“‘Kay.  Hey, what’s in there?”  Terrence asked, pointing at a side door emblazoned with the Alliance motif.

“That?  It’s just a storage bay.”  Praxis noted.  “There’s nothing special about it.  Unless you’re into food rations and crates of shit.”

Almost as if to invalidate Praxis’s statement, something landed with a heavy thump against the wall.  Kai raised an eyebrow while Ethos tinkered with the keypad on the side of the door.  It opened with a whoop from the Navigator, and Eros was the first to walk in.

Rooster Hair was pinned against the wall by some unknown Fighter, judging by the black suit they both wore.  The guy had Rooster by the neck, but he looked worse than the other guy.

“Cain, cut that out.”  Praxis called, causing Rooster Hair to snarl in his general direction.  

“Shouldn’t you be worried about the dude pinning Cain?”  Kai asked.  “I mean, Cain is the one who’s trapped.”

“Not really?  Cain’s one savage motherfucker.”

  
To accentuate the point, Cain drove his elbow into the Fighter’s stomach, knocking all the air out of him.  He dropped to his knees while the other Fighter stood and calmly kicked him in the gut, right where he’d just elbowed him,

“Fucker,”  Cain spat.  “Told you not to talk to Abel, and definitely told you to keep your dirty ass hands to yourself.”  

“Who’s Abel?”  Kai inquired while glancing downward at the Fighter on the floor.  He felt bad for him, ever so slightly.

“The chick with a scar.  Stupid lookin’ green dyed bangs.”  Cain grunted.  He produced a pack of cigarettes from seemingly nowhere and stuck one in his mouth.   Someone (neither boy saw who had it) tossed a lighter to Cain, who lit the cancer stick.

“Are these the two princesses we’re supposed to look after?”  He gave both Terrence and Kai a brief once over.  “Doubt either can fight.”

“Fuck you too,”  Terrence mumbled under his breath.  Cain’s eyebrow twitched in irritation, but he didn’t voice any complaints about it.  Kai kicked his foot against the ground.

“At any rate, this is a storage bay.  Uneventful unless there’s some private intense grudge match going on.”  Praxis commented, awkwardly defusing the tension.  

Ethos shepherded his shadows out of the room and back into the hallway.  The three Fighters exited a handful of minutes and some yelling later.  Cain’s hair was sticking up even more than usual, Praxis was nursing a bloody nose, and Eros clutched at his shoulder as if he was injured.  The former looked even more disgruntled, if possible.  

“Next stop, the mess hall!”  Ethos yelled, pushing Kai and Terrence down the hallway.  

\---

There wasn’t enough time to visit the lower levels before dinner, so their guides showed Terrence and Kai to their room.  Ethos and Praxis were on different floor, about two levels down.  Eros was two rooms over and told them to knock if they needed anything.  

“...Do we just wear our regular clothes for now?”  Kai speculated.  “Since we haven’t been assigned a position, so….”

“I smell.  My clothes smell.  I’m gonna shower and wear whatever fits.”  

‘Whatever fit’ turned out to be a white uniform.  Form fitting white pants, a white shirt, and a neat jacket.  Terrence was fine with it.  It didn’t look half bad on him, either.   (“Why do these hug my ass so much?”  Terrence complained.  Kai gave him a pointed look and gestured to the black suit in the drawer.)

Kai on the other hand, couldn’t fit into the white clothes hanging in the closet.  The black and gray one could, so he just took the black shirt and gray jacket, but kept his skinny jeans.  Fuck the dress code; he wasn’t even supposed to exist in that world.  Plus, the pants were too tight in the ass area.  (“Maybe that’s the whole point of the uniforms is to just show off your ass,”  Terrence whispered even though no one was in the room.)

Eros was waiting outside to show them to mess.  “Ethos and Praxis went ahead and left the babysitting to me,”  he explained.  “No offense.”

“None taken.”  

The mess hall was a giant white room with a buffet line on both sides.  Honestly, it was _huge_.  (“There’s two more of these,”  Eros reminded his charges.)  Their guide herded Terrence and Kai into a line for food and handed both of them a silver tray.  

“Get whatever you want, just not Chef’s Choice.  He won’t give you anything good unless he likes you, and that list consists of Ethos and Helios.”  Eros warned.

“What’s up with all the ‘os’ names?  Helios, Eros, Ethos, what, is there a Pathos and Logos wandering around as well?”

“Command is the one who issues out callsigns.  They might give you guys os names out of spite now.”  

“Great.”

Eros grabbed something that vaguely resembled noodles in some kind of soup, so Kai figured it was some degree of edible and took a bowl for himself.  Terrence opted for a weird casserole-looking plate that one of the figures in white placed on their tray.  Once they were out of the line, the Fighter dragged them over to one of the tables lining the side of the mess hall.  Various Fighters and Navigators were seated there, many of whom they recognized.

“You brought _them_ with you?”  Cain gruffly asked, jutting his chin out at the two boys.

“Yeah.  Got a problem with that?”

The Fighter grumbled a negative and went back to eating a pink soup type of dish.  Abel stole a couple bites when he thought Cain wasn’t looking,

“If you wanted some of my food, princess, you could’ve asked.”  Abel blushed seven different shades of red.  Ethos stifled a laugh by taking a bite of maybe-casserole.

The rest of the meal time was filled with friendly banter, and more than one joke about Cain’s dick.  Terrence and Kai shared brief looks with each other, wondering how this alternate Earth survived if these were the people guarding the planet.

“So what colony do you come from?”  Cain asked, vaguely gesturing in Kai’s direction.  “Your friend is definitely from Earth, but not you.”

“...I’m Chinese?  What do you mean by _colony_?”

“Almost everyone else besides Earthens live off-planet on colonies.  Mars, Titan, Jupiter, Europa, Kerberos.  And until recently, Venus.  So, smartass, which one do you come from?”

“Cain, be nice to him.  The poor boy woke up in a strange environment, taped to a chair and was interrogated.  Leave him alone.”  Abel protested, laying a hand on his Fighter’s arm.

“Plus, shouldn’t it be obvious?  All of the Asians live on Titan, if not Earth.”  Phobos dryly noted.  

“We don’t have colonies in our universe.  It’s just Earth.  We sent out drones to places like Mars and Pluto, but we haven’t _colonized_ them yet.  I live on Earth.”

“That’s a funny joke,” Ethos laughed.  “Which district do you come from?  I think there’s at least 12, on Titan.”

“Oh my god.”  Kai slumped in his chair, looking defeated.  Terrence giggled, clearly amused by his friend’s anguish.  Kai kicked him under the table.

\---

The next morning, a buff black guy was opening the door to their room.   “Time to rise and shine, kids.”  Both boys grumbled, but reluctantly sat up.  

“Wha’ you want?”  Kai slurred as the man walked over to their closet.  

“I’m Encke, the Lead Fighter for the _Sleipnir_.  And it’s my job to see that you two get to your respective  positions sometime this afternoon.  Oh for the love of God, Keeler, get in here.”

A new person entered, one of the Navigators that Terrence recognized from his little interrogation session.  He had a long white braid, and looked relatively nice compared to the rest of the ship.

“Good morning!” He chirped, literally throwing the blanket off of Terrence.  Okay, maybe not as nice as he’d thought.

“Man, what the fuck?” The boy grumbled, pawing around for the duvet.  

“You two need to meet the commanders on the flight deck in, oh, six minutes.  And it takes three to get into your new uniforms, and at least five to reach Command.  Good luck!”

Kai flipped them the bird once the door slid shut.  Terrence yawned, but got up and walked over to the closet.  

“Do we have to wear these?” He whined, holding up a pair of tight-looking pants.

“At least you have regular clothes.  Mine looks like a skintight bodysuit.”  Kai complained, holding up his own.  “Fuck it.  I’m wearing the other uniform that’s in here.”   

Once they were both dressed, Kai eyed the bodysuit with distaste again.  The dark pants, black shirt, and gray jacket were much more comfortable than the spandex suit.  Terrence gave his own bodysuit the side eye, judging its bright orange stripes.  

The screen embedded in the wall chirped, a window projecting out from the wall.  

 

_If the two of you aren’t on the flight deck in the next five minutes, I’m sending Athos to get you._

_\-  Encke_

 

Neither of them knew who Athos was, but if Encke was using them as a threat, they didn’t really want to take their chances with whoever they were.  

“Race you.”  Terrence challenged, already lunging for the door.

“You’re on!”  Kai yelled as he threw a boot at the other boy.

**Author's Note:**

> dont write fanfics, kids.


End file.
